The love of the God tree
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: We all thought that Kagome met Inuyasha when she freed him from the God tree. What if that was wrong? Want to know why the God tree is so important to Kagome and Inuaysha? InuKag updated and complete
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha! this story is still not finished but please give me your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Flashback**

**INUYYASSHHHA!!!!!!**

Time stood still as Kikyo shot her arrow towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt frozen. He couldn't move; he could only watch the arrow coming towards him. Kikyo fell down on the ground, weak from her injuries, some physical yet some from her heart. Inuyasha betrayed her and she will lose her life because of that. She closed her eyes and left this world always having her hatred towards Inuyasha. Yet she hated herself as well, because she loved him as much as her hatred

Inuyasha was pinned on the god tree, in a blissful state of constant sleep. He would be punished to live to the end of his days. Death was too good for him; he was sentenced in a worst fate. Life wasn't good enough for him, he would be between one world and the next, hearing every thing yet unable to do anything.

Chapter 2

_Inuyasha point of view_

"Please! Please hear me god tree!" a fragile woman said

"_What am I hearing? I try and open my eyes yet I can't. They are too heavy. I can't smell anything, am I dead? No! Death would be too sweet! Kikyo betrayed me, I remember that. Why!!! How could she! "_

"God tree I don't know what to do. Will my baby survive? The doctors said no, I don't know what to do" the woman started sobbing. Her muffled sobs were clearly heard to Inuyasha

"_Please make her stop crying. Don't torture me. Everything will be ok, just don't cry" _

As the young woman heard him she stops. She whipped her tears away, a slow smile showing. "Everything will be ok, thank you god tree". She slowly dropped her hand from the bark of the tree and left it feeling a bit better. Her child will be ok and her baby will be strong.

It seemed like years or was it minutes, Inuyasha heard nothing. He was in an empty void. He couldn't hear the woman anymore. He was relieved or was he? It felt good hearing someone else wasn't it? He wasn't so sure anymore. He suddenly felt something. What was it, it felt warm

"Hello god tree. It is I again. I came to say thank you. You made me stronger."

The young woman slowly raised her daughter new born hand towards the tree touching its rough yet smooth bark of the god tree.

"May I present you my daughter, her name is Kagome"

"_Kagome? Huh! What is this? What is happening?" _

The mother slowly lowered her hand for the tree and went in her house with her little miracle, her Kagome.

Chapter 3

_Inuyasha's point of view_

5 years later

Inuyasha was beginning to understand what was happening to him. He became connected to the god tree. He didn't hear a living soul for a long time yet somehow one day maybe days, month or years from when he was pinned he could hear a voice. It started out as a young fragile woman who feared for her child's life. He hears her sometimes yet he feels connected to the touch of warmth, to Kagome. He tried not to let it affect him, it was only a child, and he didn't care. Yet as hard as he tried to fool himself, this little innocent child touched his heart. He enjoyed hearing from her, craved it sometimes. It was his redemption from his hell, his light of hope in the darkness.

"Hello god tree!!" a small innocent voice screamed as she slowly caressed her favorite tree.

_She's here! _Even though Inuyasha didn't feel it he knew he was smiling.

"Want to hear my day?" Kagome slowly petted the tree as someone does with a friend or an animal

Inuyasha didn't know how to explain it yet he felt her caress. He felt warmth on his would be face. He felt it in his heart. This light was too pure, he couldn't touch it, he could only feel it.

"I went to skool...school.. There were a lot of people there and I was scared. Mommy wasn't there, I was all alone."

Inuyasha could feel her sadness. He was reminded of past memories when he was a pup. When he was all alone, when his mother wasn't there. Flashbacks of his mother assailed him. Her smile, her tears, him being alone.

"But... I'm back now and here you are so everything will be ok" said little sweet Kagome

"KAGOME!!!! SUPPER IS READY"

"I have to go god tree. Thank you for listening. "

"_Anytime kid!" _thought Inuyasha

Chapter 4

2 years later

Kagome's point of view

AHHHHH!!! Kagome woke up from a nightmare again. She slowly tries to calm herself from it again, taking slow deep breathes. It's been the same one she has been having for a while now. She can't really remember but she knows that it hurt. She remembers blood, all around her, and pain too.

_Should I go sleep with mama? Hmm no! I'll worry her. I can't go to sleep, I'm too scared_

Kagome took her blanket with her and went outside. Only the god tree made her feel better.

_He would know what to do_

Kagome lay her blanket near the tree and laid her back to the tree. Closing her eyes, she listened to the sweet sound of the night, the smell of the grass, the cool air of autumn. She felt a bit better.

"Hello god tree! How are you tonight? I had a nightmare again. I'm ok though. I woke up. I can't remember it.... I just know that there is blood everywhere ...and I am in pain. I feel mad but I don't know why. I don't like having this dream. It makes me sad. I don't want to tell Mama again because she will get worried. She has Souta now. I don't know what to do. Maybe that's why I'm here talking to you. I always feel better talking to you. You make me feel safe. I know that you will protect me."

Kagome slowly pulled her blanket around herself and sank more comfortably on the tree, snuggling to its warmth.

"You know what? Sometimes I feel like you are a real person.. giggles I know its funny... but I can talk to you about anything and you will always be there for me.... You won't hurt me. yawn I'm getting sleepy... yawn. Night... god tree.....

Inuyasha point of view

_I felt her coming towards me, I don't know how to explain it, but I knew she was coming. I wonder what her nightmares are about, she shouldn't be having those, she should dream about dogs and mountains, not blood and pain. I wish I could protect her... what am I saying... I'm a hanyou, I don't belong here with her, I'm not there to help her and protect her. I got hurt last time... this is why I am here... she is just a wench, a small wench who will hurt everyone later on. What about her light, her warmth? I m not having this conversation with myself, ok! She is bad news, she doesn't need me and I don't need her. I don't want to think about this anymore._

Suddenly light shone from the darkness. Inuyasha wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore. In front of him he saw an image. It was the forest, his forest. Just like the way he left it; huge green trees, waterfalls and the god tree. As he looked at the god tree he couldn't help but be shocked. He saw himself, he saw himself pinned.

_What is this? Am I dreaming? Why am I dreaming now?_

Suddenly before him was a young girl. She had long black jet hair and she was wearing weird sort of clothes. Inuyasha didn't know why but he was drawn towards the girl. He slowly made his way towards her.

Kagome looks up at the god tree and sees a young man. As she goes closer to him, she can't help but smile when she sees that he has dog ears.

"Hi! My name is Kagome!"

"What's funny wench?"

Kagome turns around startled to hear such a crude voice. As she turns around she sees the man on the tree. He is coming towards her.

_Huh? Who s that? Why does he look like the man on the tree? And why aren't I scared of him... he seems familiar._

"Um... nothing. What's your name? And why are there 2 of you? One stuck on the god tree and you now?

"Feh! You ask too many questions!" said Inuyasha

Kagome went towards the god tree and touched its bark. Inuyasha took an instant breath. He felt the touch on his skin. What is going on he wondered

"Kid! Why are you so close to this tree?"

Kagome turned around with a puzzled expression.

"What's bad about me being close to my best friend?"

Those words touched Inuyasha but he tried to push these feelings back. How could a little girl like her have power over him, nobody has power over him, nobody! He'll show her.

"So that old ugly tree is your friend huh? How will it protect you from me huh wench? You're all alone against a hanyou. Didn't you know that we eat little girls?

Kagome didn't seem afraid. She just had a sad expression on her face. She slowly walked towards the hanyou as he called himself as if she was in a trance. She stopped when she was just next to him.

_What is she doing? She's suppose to run away from me scared, why is she in front of me and why is she looking at me like that _wondered Inuyasha

"Just leave squirt! "He didn't know why he said that but he would live to regret it.

"I... I'm sorry... sniff sniff but you didn't have to be mean" Kagome couldn't help it anymore, she dropped on her knees and just started to cry. She didn't want dog boy to be angry at her. She didn't do anything wrong. He just seemed sad and she wanted to make him feel better.

"Ok... ok, don't cry kid ok, don't cry" why_ did I have to make her cry, I don't want to make her cry _

"I'm not a kid or a squirt... my name is Kagome... KA-GO-ME!!! You can be nice ok!!!"

"I'm sorry... squi... Kagome, please stop crying ok, I didn't mean what I said before"

Kagome looked at him to see if he meant it, not completely trusting him.

"You mean that?" asked her sweet innocent voice. Her eyes looked up at him with all the hope they held.

If Inuyasha's heart didn't melt before he met this sweet light of hope it did now. She looked more beautiful then he imagined. Her voice was like a gentle warm wind and she looked like a small innocent angel. Someone too good to be around a filthy hanyou. He slowly took a step away from her; he shouldn't be in her presence he told himself. He started walking away; he was going back towards his prison, towards his darkness, where he belongs.

"Wait!!!"

He didn't have to turn around to hear her small feet running towards him. He could even smell her now. She smelled like the first day of spring. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her as she ran at him with her arms open wide. She did something he never expected. She hugged him. Inuyasha was shocked by her reaction. He was mean to her, then why did she run towards him to give him a hug. Why would she do that? Why would she touch him? He was filth right? That's what everyone told him. He shouldn't even have the right to live so why is this innocent girl who has hugged him, giving him the greatest gift in his life.

"Please don't leave" a muffled sound he heard from his haori.

Inuyasha kneeled down to look at the little girl. He looked at her from side to side to try to understand why she did that.

"Why?" A small word that asked so much. He didn't understand her. He can't help but ask "why".

"What's you name?" asked Kagome

"My name... its Inuyasha"

"I-NU-YASHA!" she barely whispered it but he heard her. She was gentle the way she said his name. There was no hatred behind it, no venom behind her voice, nothing of disgust. Only sweetness. Why! He asked himself again, why was she acting this way with him?

Kagome looked up at his amber eyes sensing the confusion yet not understanding it. She felt that he was lonely. She could see it in his eyes. She didn't want him to be sad. Why was he shocked that she gave him a hug. Her mama always gave her hugs to make her feel better when she had a bad day. Where was his mama to give him hugs to make him feel safe.

"I like your name... Inuyasha ..." she gave him one of her best smiles, hoping to make him less sad, hoping that he would smile back at her.

"Um... Feh!" He couldn't let his walls down, he told himself. He can't show weakness, especially to a little pup of a girl.

She looked at him again with her sweet innocent eyes. Eyes that held the most beautiful things in life as she said:" Inuyasha? Will you protect me?"

"What?" bellowed Inuyasha. What was this girl asking... why should he protect her?

"What about your god tree? Isn't he protecting you?" the tree would be better then him. What did he have to offer he told himself.

Kagome looked back at the god tree. She could still see Inuyasha pinned to the tree but an Inuyasha close to her as well. So she said what she thought about, what her mind told her was the truth.

"You are the god tree! And I know that you will protect me because you are always there."

"...." Inuyasha was speechless, how could she know that he has been there for her, he has been listening to her since she was born in this world. How could she know that?

"I'm tired now Inuyasha... yawn good night, god tree smile Inuyasha"

Suddenly Inuyasha was thrown back into his prison of darkness, or was he always there? _Was I dreaming? But why would I be dreaming about this? Was that little girl really Kagome?_

Kagome suddenly opened her eyes to see that she was sleeping next to the god tree. What a weird dream she had. It felt so weird. She slowly touched the god tree with her hand and whispered:" good morning Inuyasha". She smiled, picked up her blanket and went back in her room before Mama woke up and didn't find her.

Chapter 5

3 years later

A young Kagome of 10 years old slowly came home from school. She had a good day and was slowly skipping her way towards her house. As everyday of her life that she can remember she went to talk to her god tree. She knew it wasn't hers, it was the whole shrine's but she felt like it knew her and understood her "Inuyasha" she thought to herself. She sat down close to the tree and leaned her back on it.

"Hello god tree! How are you today? I had a good day at school. I made a lot of friends. They are really nice girls, 3 of them (I forgot their names sorry ). I wish I could see you again. It's been so long since I didn't see you... Inuyasha... I know you weren't a dream, but Mama doesn't think so. I wish I could see you again. sniff god tree? Inuyasha? Please talk to me! I know you're there... please, talk to me!"

"Kagome! Hurry up! We are eating Ramen" said Kagome's mother.

"Coming Mama!! sigh... I have to go now god tree please let me dream about you tonight" Kagome slowly petted the tree and went in her house to eat her supper.

Inuyasha's point of view

_Kagome! sigh what am I going to do? You didn't forget about me did you? Everyday you talk to me and I can never talk back. I wish you can hear me, but you can't. Maybe you seeing me that first time wasn't the best but I loved seeing you. I wish I could see you again, it feels like a long time since I saw you. Were you a dream? Am I a dream? Maybe you should forget about me, I am hurting you, but I can't help but love hearing about you_.

Later that night Kagome wore her pajama's getting ready for bed. Her mother came to tuck her in. she kissed Kagome's forehead and closed the light

"Good night my little angel"

"Good night Mama!"

When Kagome's mother left, Kagome got out of bed and looked out her window. She could clearly see the god tree. Sometimes she would look outside and see it and wonder. She still had nightmares. The one with blood and pain but she didn't feel angry in her dream anymore. She missed seeing Inuyasha. She knew he was real, he was the god tree but now she is wondering if it was all a dream. It feels like forever since she saw him. But she clearly remembers seeing him pinned at the god tree. She remembers his gold amber eyes. She remembers seeing him sad. She doesn't was him to be sad. He wants to see him happy. She looked again at the god tree.

"Good night Inuyasha, I hope I dream about you tonight"

Kagome went back to bed, snuggled deep in her covers and went to bed.

Kagome's point of view 

_I was running. My shoulder hurts but I don't know why. I see Inuyasha, why is he running. What am I doing? Why do I want to hurt him? He keeps me safe. Why do I have a bow? Why am I aiming it to Inuyasha? Inuyasha run! Don't let me hurt you. No!!!!!!!!! I hurt him. I pinned him at the god tree. My body feels heavy, I'm tired. Why legs crumble and I fall on the ground. I'm surrounded by people. Who is the little girl with the patch over her eye? I'm not her sister, I'm Kagome!!!. My eyes are tired, they are closing... I hate Inuyasha! No I don't... I hate Inuyasha, he betrayed me I hear a voice say, but no, I don't hate him, he protects me. Why is it all dark here? Why do I feel cold? Wait! ...I see a light. I'm in the forest again. What did I see, I don't understand. I should hate Inuyasha but why? He didn't do anything wrong... he betrayed you I hear a voice telling me... but no... He didn't. I don't want to listen to you anymore... but he betrayed you, and he will again, I hear a voice tell me...NO!!! I scream... leave me alone!!! I don't want to listen to you anymore, Inuyasha isn't bad... why is that voice telling me that? I don't want to listen to it anymore, she is wrong. _

Kagome slowly walks towards the god tree. She touches it again, she's_ wrong_ _she_ thought. She sits down close to the tree and closed her eyes. She curled herself in a small ball and started crying. _The voice is wrong!_ She chanted to herself, _Inuyasha didn't and won't betray me, he won't._

Inuyasha is suddenly thrown back in the light. He feels his body again. Will he see Kagome he wonders? He goes towards the god tree; that is where she will be. As he comes towards the god tree, he sees a little girl curled up crying. _Is that Kagome he wonders? She grew up, how long has it been since I saw her. Why is she crying? He_ thought to himself.

"Kagome? Is that you?" he asks softly, he doesn't want to scare her.

Kagome hears a voice, a familiar voice. With her eyes full of tears she looks up and sees silver hair. She looks at the eyes and sees golden amber eyes. _Inuyasha! He's here!_ She slowly gets up; whipping her tears and sees Inuyasha sitting close to her. He doesn't touch her, he just looks at her.

"You grew up!" _This is little Kagome, she is older, yet I know it's her, she s warm. Why is she sad? Did I hurt her?_ Wondered Inuyasha, never knowing what to do when he sees someone cries, he felt so useless.

"... "

"What's wrong Kagome, why were you crying?" he couldn't help himself, he cared about her. Even though he didn't know her he felt like he did. He will protect her, he has too.

"Sniff... I... I had a bad dream again"

_She looks so sad, is there anything I can do? Anything at all to make her feel better._

Inuyasha didn't know from where his next action came from. He knew that when he was sad, his mother would hug him to feel better. Kagome hugged him too a while ago, it was his turn now. He didn't know if it would make her feel better, but it was the only thing he could do. Inuyasha opened his arms and was surprised when Kagome went towards him and welcomed his warmth. Inuyasha was a bit uncomfortable to what to do next. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt Kagome hold on to him so tight, like only he could make her feel better. He felt her tears wet his haori but he didn't care. He promised himself, he would protect her. He hesitantly put his arms around her and held her tight. He caressed her head and her back waiting for her to stop crying and for her to feel better. Even though he did this to make her stop crying, he couldn't help but feel better too.

"Shh! everything will be ok! I'll protect you, always!" Inuyasha's walls crumbled. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He cared about her. He would do anything he can for her to not get hurt; he swore it upon his life.

Kagome looks up at him. Her tears were all gone but her eyes sparkled like a night full of stars. As she looked up at Inuyasha with the innocence of a child Inuyasha could help but want to be what Kagome thought him to be, a protector, a hero, not a demon or a filthy hanyou. He wanted to be what Kagome saw him to be.

"Always?" she asks, with the sweetest voice.

"Always!" said Inuyasha swearing on what life he now has that he will always, always protect her.

Kagome smiled. _I knew he would protect me, the voice was wrong_ she thought to herself.

She slowly left Inuyasha's warmth and looked up at the stars, thinking about her dream. Inuyasha looked at her and then looked at the stars. They were beautiful tonight, they really were.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a curious Inuyasha.

"Well... things... mama said u were a dream, but you aren't are you? You are real I know you are"

Inuyasha looked back at the stars, this is how he felt sometimes, he was on the dirty earth while everyone else was in the sky, wonderful bright stars.

"I'm real"

"Then... then why can I only see you?" such a curious girl she was, always full of questions

"I guess... because you are special"

Kagome stopped looking at the stars and concentrated on Inuyasha. He looked tough and mean but he could be gentle. She couldn't help but wonder why. He didn't smile a lot but he looked less sad now.

"Inuyasha...?"

"Yeah pup" said Inuyasha as he caught the little one staring at him.

"I promise... I promise I'll always protect you any way I can, I'll always be with you"

Inuyasha had no words to say back, he was shocked. What could he say? How could he express how much these words meant to him?

"keh" the only word that came out of his mouth yet he said it with so much tenderness that Kagome understood what he meant.

While Kagome was looking at him she couldn't help but stare at his ear. They looked so soft, so nice; she slowly reached to touch them. She petted his ear, felt how the fur was so soft so nice. She just sighed as she touched them and so did Inuyasha.

"I promise you, we'll always be together" said Kagome as she closed her eyes again and woke up from her dream.

It was 5am when Kagome woke up. She had a huge smile on her face, she dreamed about Inuyasha and she knew he was real. She promised to herself she would never ever forget about him. Never! She got out of her bed and went to her desk. She took out a piece of paper and some crayons.

**3 years later**

Kagome was 13 now. She still talked to Inuyasha but she never told her Mama about him. She wanted him to be her little secret; she wanted Inuyasha all to herself. How could her Mama believe her if she told her. She would dream about Inuyasha sometimes. They would sit in a forest close to the god tree and talk. Inuyasha seemed always happy when she saw him and she was happy too. She could tell him everything and he listened, he truly was her best friend and she cared about him very much. Inuyasha talked a bit about his life but not a lot. He talked a lot about his mama but not about his dad.

Kagome rent outside and went to the god tree. She touched it seeing Inuyasha pinned on the tree, just like her dream.

"Hi Inuyasha! How are you? I'm good. I missed talking to you. I hope you are ok. I hope I can dream about you tonight, I have so much to say to you. Mama and Souta are good, so is Grandpa. I have a surprise to show you, it's almost done. I'll show you when it's ready, I'm sure you will love it. I have to go to school now; I'll see you when I get back ok"

Kagome kissed the tree good bye and she ran as fast as her legs could to go to school and not be late.

Inuyasha point of view

_blush I hope you will have a good day Kagome. I can't believe how my life has changed. Shouldn't I be miserable to be trapped here forever, to not be alive but to not be dead but I'm happy. I've never felt this way. Kagome has touched me so much. She is someone I never knew could exist. She is so pure, so nice and she isn't afraid of me. We are friends and I'm thankful. I'll always watch over her and protect her. I'll always be waiting Kagome._

Inuyasha still couldn't measure time but he knew that not a lot of time passed when he felt a sharp pain... something was wrong but he didn't know what.

_Help Inuyasha! Help me, it hurts!_

_What is going on _Inuyasha wondered. Something must have happened to Kagome but what. He was getting scared now. He didn't know what was going on. Something bad happened and he wasn't there to help her.

"god tree please listen to my prayer" Inuyasha heard the voice of Kagome's mother and he couldn't help but feel that something bad happened. He tried to calm himself down and listen to Kagome's mothers pleas.

"Kagome was in an accident! She is in the hospital and I don't know what to do. She ... she hurt her head... they don't know how serious it is... but sniff sniff... I don't want to lose her... please god tree... please I don't want to lose her."

Inuyasha lost the connection to Kagome's mother; he imagined her leaving to go see her young. _Kagome!!! _Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lose her but how could he save her... he couldn't even protect her. It was a few times in his life that Inuyasha was willing to cry yet he had no eyes to cry. He tried to concentrate on Kagome, to give her all the power she needed to survive and he prayed that she will be all right.

At the hospital

In the intensive care unit of the hospital laid Kagome. She was in a car accident. A car ran over the curve and hit her. Kagome feel and hit her head. She had cuts and bruises all over her body yet it was the head trauma that was serious. The doctors didn't know how bad it was. She almost left this world a few times yet she was strong and stayed alive. But now she was in a comma and the doctors didn't know if she would wake up. Kagome's Mama came into the room and tried her best not to break apart, she had to be strong for her daughter, she had to. She looked at her small daughter in the huge bed surrounded around machines that are helping her breath and that are checking her heart. _Please wake up!!_ The mother whispered. Mama slowly sat on the chair close to her daughter and reached out for Kagome's hand. She squeezed it tight trying her best to hold back the tears that were trying to escape.

"hello angel! It's Mama. Wake up Kagome, please! Let mama see your eyes. We miss you; me Souta, Grandpa, your friends, everyone... let the god tree hear my prayer, please Kagome, don't leave me, wake up"

Mama closed her eyes and held her daughter's hand tight. She would not leave her daughter. She closed her eyes again and prayed:" _please to anyone who can hear me! Let Kagome wake up, any way you can, but please let her wake up"_

Chapter 6

_Inuyasha!... Inuyasha!!! Help! Inuyasha!!!_

Inuyasha heard her, it was weak but he heard his sweet Kagome. She was alive but she sounded in so much pain. He tried to go to her... and suddenly with a flash of light he appeared in a cold white room. He looked around and saw Kagome surrounded with all kinds of demons. He saw who he believed to be Kagome's mama. She was holding onto Kagome with all her might. Inuyasha slowly walked towards the bed to where Kagome laid. He slowly touched her temple, urging her to wake up. Hoping that she will open her eyes and wake up.

_I'll do anything for you to wake up, please to anyone who would want to listen to a filthy hanyou, spare her; she is too good to suffer. _Thought Inuyasha

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome curled up in a small corner of the room. He ran towards her and crushed her in his arms. He didn't understand but he just wanted to hold her to know she was safe.

"I'm scared Inuyasha!" she said

"shhh!! I'm here now, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... but I'm here now"

Kagome let all her fear go and she squeezed Inuyasha, she wanted to feel safe and only Inuyasha could make her feel that way now. She didn't want to let go. _Everything will be ok now, Inuyasha is here_ she thought.

"what happened?" he asked _thank god she is still alive _he thought

"I was hit by a car... I don't remember much, just that I hit my head... I can't wake up Inuyasha... I can't wake up. I tried but I can't. I see Mama crying, she wants me to wake up but I can't ...I ...I... I don't know... what to do...

Kagome started crying again, she couldn't hold back all the sadness she was feeling and Inuyasha held onto as tight as he could. _What can I do? She needs to be with her family, she can't die, even to be with me..._

"we'll find a way Kagome, don't; worry we'll find a way"

Suddenly in front of them a bright white light shone. Kagome held Inuyasha tighter. In front of them a young lady appeared. She was beautiful, dressed in an old warrior suit. She looked at them with a sad smile.

"I have heard you prayers and I am here to help" she said. Her voice was light yet strong.

Inuyasha shielded Kagome behind him as he spoke to her

"who are you? How can you help?"

"my name is Midoriko; I am the guardian of the Shikon jewel. I can save Kagome... yet... a sacrifice must be made"

_The Shikon jewel. The jewel that Kikyo protected. Where is it? How can it help us? _Wondered Inuyasha

"how? And what sacrifice?" asked a scared Kagome

Midoriko took a deep breath looking at these two people. The sacrifice will be big and she hesitate when she spoke her next words

"you two will have to forget... that the other exists... only by doing that can the jewel save Kagome"

"NO!!!!" screamed Kagome "I won't forget Inuyasha, he's ... he's my best friend, I don't want to lose him. There must be another way?"

"I am sad to say child, yet there is no other way. If this sacrifice is not made, you will stay like Inuyasha trapped between life and death" said Midoriko with a sad voice

"but... but... then I'll stay with Inuyasha, I won't forget him"

_She would leave her life with her family to be with me. She would make this sacrifice for me... why?... I can't let her do that for me. It is better for her to live. I would rather her be happy then live the life I have. She deserves life... I don't _

"we will do it!" said Inuyasha. These were the hardest words he ever had to say in his life yet Kagome was worth it. Her happiness was worth it.

"no Inuyasha!" I don't want to forget about you" said Kagome as she held onto Inuyasha much tighter

Inuyasha held her tight against him, smelled her a last time and took her chin for her to stare at him

"listen to me Kagome. You need to live. You don't want to be like me stuck. I want you to live..."

"but..." said Kagome

"shhh!!! This is the only way I can protect you... and I wont fail again... please... please don't make this harder then it already is... you need to live, to live for me"

Inuyasha looked back at Midoriko who was awaiting an answer. Inuyasha took a deep breath, confident with his answer

"do it Midoriko, please save her!"

"As you wish!"

Midoriko raised her staff up in the heavens as light glowed brighter and brighter. she looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" came the voice of a heart broken Kagome

"yes?" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes trying to save them in his head. Begging to anyone who could listen to him that he won't forget her.

"I won't forget you... I promise I won't forget you... I'll... I'll find you again... and we will be together... I ... "her voice cracked up, she couldn't help her tears falling. She was losing her best friend, her protector. _Please don't make me forget him, please_

Inuyasha held her tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, the pain was too much for him _I won't forget you either little one, I'll always watch over you, always!_

Midoriko aimed her staff towards Inuyasha and Kagome as a bright light engulfed them. They were bathed in the purest light. They closed their eyes and slowly got separated. Kagome went back to her spirit when Inuyasha went back to the god tree pinned as he was so long ago.

Midoriko stayed and watched as Kagome slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by her happy mother. Mama held Kagome tight thankful that the gods heard her prayer.

_Kagome... Inuyasha,... you will meet again, that I promise! _said Midoriko as she slowly walked towards Kagome and went back to the Shikon jewel that was in Kagome.

A few days later

Kagome was finally getting out of the hospital. She was happy. Yet, she couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. She couldn't put her finger on it yet she felt a hole in her heart. As her mother helped her go up the stairs to the temple, Kagome was greeted by her brother and her grandfather.

"Kagome" asked Mama "are you going to come inside?"

"Aie Mama" said Kagome "I'll be right there"

Kagome didn't understand why but she was drawn towards the god tree. She remembers being close to it yet she didn't understand why. It was the special tree of the shrine yet why was it so special to her before. She slowly raised her hand and touched it. She felt her heart ache yet she didn't know why. _Why do I feel like something is missing _she looked at the tree one last time and went towards her house.

"good bye... god tree"

A tear slowly escaped her. Kagome caught it between her fingers wondering why she was beginning to cry. _It must be because I'm backing home._ She told herself, what other reason would there be.

Kagome went in her house and in her room. As she looked at it, it felt different. Everything was so clean. Suddenly Mama came in her room and hugged Kagome.

"I cleaned your room while you were in the hospital, I wanted it all clean for when you came back" said a proud Mama.

"thank you Mama" said Kagome "yawn... I think I will go to bed, I'm tired"

Mama tucked Kagome in bed and let her sleep. Kagome had no more nightmares but a constant dream of a shadow in a forest. She never understood the dream yet she knew that it made me feel safe.

Chapter 7

A very angry Kagome slammed the door to her room, it was one of those days _that Inuyasha... why is he so mean to me... am I only his shard detector? Is that what I'm good for?_ She jumped on her bed trying to calm herself down _what was wrong with him today? He was so afraid when that youkai went to attack me. I can take care of myself. I don't know why he wants to protect me all the time. I can do it by myself... yes I like when he does but that doesn't mean that I'm useless... grrr!! He didn't have to send me home... he treats me like glass like I'm going to get hurt and he will lose me. Why does he care so much? It must be because of Kikyo, I must remind him of her all the time._

Kagome slowly got up trying to vent off her frustration _why do I love him so much? Do I feel this way because Kikyo did? Why does my heart says no? I wish I could understand._

Kagome looked out of her window wondering when Inuyasha will come and get her. _He better or I'll give him a piece of my mind_. As she looked out of her window she noticed the god tree. _The god tree, that is where I saw Inuyasha for the first time. The first time I felt so connected to him... I remember my heart being so happy when I saw him in that forest. I wasn't afraid of him like everyone else... I knew... I knew deep inside he would never hurt me... never..._

Kagome decided to get out of her dirty uniform, fighting demons and youkai really is hard work. She went in her closest. She never noticed the big boxes that were in her upper closet. She doesn't remember putting anything there. Since it would take Inuyasha a while to cool down to come and get her she decided to see what were in the boxes.

She took the first box and laid in on her bed. She opened the first box and noticed a lot of baby clothes. Kagome smiled as she looked at things of her childhood. She took out to see her old clothes and her old toys. She tried to remember when she played with her toys but she couldn't clearly remember. She had many toys while growing up but she never played with them. She would rather go and sit next to the god tree.

Kagome looked in the second box and noticed that this was then she was 5 years old and older. Her mama would tell her that she had a lot of nightmares when she was 5 and that Kagome would run and sleep with mama. Kagome didn't remember that. Mama told her that one day Kagome didn't come to sleep with her anymore; she would sneak outside and see the god tree.

"The god tree was very special to you angel" Mama would always say "it was like you two were best friends" Kagome would laugh at that; she must have been so lonely that the tree was her only friend. Still it was always special to her when she was young. She doesn't clearly remember why but she knows that she loved the tree very much. And now she loves it even more because that is where she met Inuyasha for the first time around a year ago.

Kagome snapped back to reality and discovered all her old memories. At the end of the box was a huge book. Kagome didn't remember that. She slowly took out the book and stared at it. In her young and crocked handwriting she read "Kagome's secret diary". Kagome was hesitant to open it _what am I afraid of... I'm sure it talks about my first day of school or something._ When Kagome opened the first page she was shocked by what she saw. It was Inuyasha. It looked like a picture she drew. As she looked at the far right corner she saw "Kagome age 10"_ how could I draw a picture of Inuyasha when I was 10? I never met him before last year? This isn't making sense. _Kagome turned the next page and saw other pictures of Inuyasha. She clearly saw the golden eyes and the dog ears. Next to the picture was written something:"**Inuyasha, my protector!"** Kagome didn't understand this. How could she of known Inuyasha, what was going on. She sat more comfortably on her bed and read her diary, maybe it had the answer.

_Ok... I admit maybe I was too rough on her. I shouldn't have screamed at her. I just didn't want her to get hurt. I promised her when we fought against Sesshoumaru that I would protect her. That doesn't mean she had to be mad at me because I want to protect her. It's my job... I will always do it. Ok, I will go get her before Shippo and everyone else break my ear drums _thought Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went through the well. As he looked towards Kagome's house he saw that her light was open. He jumped up the tree to see if Kagome was in her room. She wasn't but she was there recently._ Where is she? Sniff sniff... _Inuyasha caught her scent. He turned around towards the god tree as he saw her. He smelled tears, she was crying not so long ago_. I made her cry again... I didn't mean to do that, I just didn't want her to get hurt. I care about her too much to lose her, can't she see that?_

Inuyasha slowly made his way towards Kagome. Praying to any soul that would listen that he won't be sat if Kagome was still mad at him.

"Kagome? "asked a hesitant Inuyasha

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. She stared at him for the longest time, and then stared at the book she held tightly against herself. Tears slowly escaped her again and she began sobbing.

_What did I do?_ thought Inuyasha. He slowly approached Kagome carefully and sat close to her. She was crying more and Inuyasha had no words to say. Somehow, out of nowhere, he opened his arms and waited for Kagome to hug him. When she saw him spread his arms she hugged him so tightly, drowning her tears in his haori.

_Why does this feel so familiar? Like I've done this so many times" _it was as though Inuyasha's body had a mind of its own as he slowly caressed her hair and comforted her. He didn't feel awkward; he felt that this was right!

"shhh! Kagome... what is wrong?"

"oh! Inuyasha!!" sobbed Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha closer

"shh!!! It's ok Kagome, I'm here now" Inuyasha tried his best to calm her and waited till she was ready to talk to him about what was bothering her.

"I forgot... I can't believe... I forgot... I'm so sorry "Kagome mumbled these words as another wave of tears escaped her.

Inuyasha hugged her tighter against him hoping she will feel better. Finally after a few more minutes she stopped. Inuyasha raised her chin and wiped the last tears away from Kagome's face. He looked deep in her eyes and could see the stars. _Such a beautiful angel she is! Why do I have to deny my feelings for her? She is my angel, my light!_

"I...I found something that, that didn't make sense... and I remembered" Kagome calmed down a bit. After reading her diary, her memories came back to her. All of them. She didn't know what to believe, the shock was too much for her.

"Kagome? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was beyond confused. _What could of Kagome forgotten and why was it so bad that she did. Why does it hurt her more that she remembered, I don't understand._

"just read it Inuyasha, and let me know what you think!" Kagome gave her diary to Inuyasha as she got up. "I will be in my room, come ...when you're ready". Inuyasha watched her as she got up to leave and then stared down at the book she gave him. It wrote "Kagome's secret diary" _she was willing to let me read her diary, something must be wrong._ As he was ready to open the first page he heard Kagome say:" I'm sorry... I never had the chance to finish your gift, but you should have it now". Kagome ran to her house, in her room, on her bed and waited. Would Inuyasha remember? And if he did what would happen?

_Inuyasha's point of view_

_I saw Kagome go to her room. Why was she so sad? It breaks my heart to see her cry. What is in this book to make her so sad and why does she want me to read it? Ok let me open the first page and see what affected my Kagome._

Inuyasha opened the first page and saw him. He didn't find it that funny; it didn't really look like him. Yet he noticed the writing on the far right "Kagome age 10" _huh? That's impossible, how could that of happened. _Inuyasha turned the next page and saw dribbles of "Inuyasha, my protector!" On the 3rd page he noticed some diary entries Kagome wrote:

**_Dear Diary, Inuyasha. I'm 10 years old. I just woke up from our dream. Do you remember, it was when we promised each other that we'll always be together and that you will always protect me. I had a bad nightmare and you were there. You saved me. And I know that you will always save me. I will always be there for you when you need me. I got to go to bed, Mama is waking up, but I decided that I wanted to give you a gift, because you mean so much to me. This is why this is a book I made for you. When I'm done I will give it to you. I know its silly, and you might say Keh! And say you don't care, but I know you will like it, well I hope!_**

**_Dear Inuyasha! We were at the forest again and I asked you about your family. You didn't talk about it a lot and I saw that you were sad. I was sad that you lost your family. But now, you aren't alone. I am going to be your family. I will always stay with you, always. How can you be alone when we will always be together? _**

_**Dear Inuyasha, guess what? I'm 11 years old now. I wonder how old you are. You seemed so big when I saw you for the first time but you never change. It's like you're the story mama read me about; Peter Pan. It's about a boy who never gets older. You are my Peter Pan.**_

**_Dear Inuyasha. I went to see you today. Sometimes, when I touch the god tree I feel like I feel you. I know that you are there and that you keep your promise and protect me. I didn't dream about you tonight but I had my nightmare. I never told you about my nightmare, it makes me sad. I see me, but it's not me, who pinned you to the tree. There's always a voice that says I should be mad at you and that you will betray me I don't believe it though. I know you, you won't do that. I may sound silly, but I thought that voice was me before. I don't know how to explain. Just know, that I will never think of you like that. NEVER!!! Nobody can tell me to hate you; I will never let my heart do otherwise. I, Kagome, will never hate Inuyasha._**

Inuyasha couldn't breathe anymore; this felt like it was too much for him. This was a little Kagome, when she was a child, and she met him. Why can't he remember? Why? Inuyasha turned to the last page and read the final entry.

**_Dear Inuyasha, I LOVE YOU! I know you may think I'm too young and I can not love you but I do. I think I always have. Yes I'm 13 but I am not a child. We are connected, you know that. I just, I wanted to tell you. Please don't hate me. I will give you this gift when I'm ready to tell you. I just, I want you to know that you have always been there for me. You make me laugh, you comfort me. I feel special when I'm with you. You have given me so much; I just want you to know how much you make me feel._**

**_I will give this gift to you soon my Inuyasha, but when you read this just know that you are in my heart, you are my friend, my protector, and my love._**

_**Love Always Kagome. **_

Inuyasha crumbled on the ground as he read the last entry. His head started to hurt and his sight became blurry. Flashes of memory came back to him; the first time he saw Kagome as a child, their talks, when she was in the hospital, Midoriko, everything. All of this was too much for Inuyasha to take in, that his body responded and he crumbled on the ground unconscious.


	2. chapter 2

Hi everyone! I wanted to start off and say thank you for the reviews!! I finally decided to write stories and I'm happy for all your positive reviews!! They mean the world for me. Since I am a person who never wants to disappoint I wrote the next chapter of this story!

Thanks again!

As before, I do not own Inuyasha sniff sniff

* * *

Chapter 8

_Inuyasha's point of view_

_Ok!! Where am I? Why is it so dark here? ... Last thing I remember was that I fell down... something with what Kagome gave me... her diary. I don't understand it... can it be true that I met her before, when she was a child? Then why did she remember it and I don't?_

"Filthy hanyou!!!" A voice whispered.

"grrr!! Who's there!? Show yourself!!!!"

"You don't deserve her, she is so much better then you!" said a voice that sounded so close to Inuyasha yet so far.

Inuyasha looked around himself yet couldn't see anyone, he couldn't smell them either. As he looked around he noticed that he was in a room. It was a dark room, one he didn't recognize.

"Then come and tell me that to my face and we'll see! "Inuyasha went to pull out his sword. He was shock to see it wasn't there, where was it?

"You will never change will you?" whispered the voice, as though it pitied Inuyasha

_Where is he? Wait till I get my hands on him!!! He is so dead!! _

"I don't need your pity" spat Inuyasha as anger filled him.

"No... no you don't... tell me this Inuyasha... do you love Kagome? Would you risk your life for her?" said the voice

_Why does his voice sound familiar, it's like I heard it before... who is he? _

"..." Inuyasha had no words to reply back

"Ahhh... I see then... you are afraid.... Hahahaha... you are afraid!" the voice baited him; he knew that, the question was why did he do that?

"I am not afraid of anything! Come! Face me!!! Or are you afraid of what I'll do to you!" Inuyasha stood ready for a fight; he wanted blood for what the stranger said.

"You are too blind to see the truth, tell me... tell me, how much she means to you.... Would you die for her? Would you?" The voice taunted

Inuyasha was so angry by the stranger's accusations that he spoke before he thought

"Yes dammit! I would die for her? Are you happy now? I love her too much for her to get hurt... you'll have to go thorough me if you dare touch her... so face me already... let's get this over with!" said an angered Inuyasha

_No!! Why did I tell him what I thought... he can't know how I feel about Kagome... she will get hurt because of my feelings... I can't let that happen..._

"Finally, the truth! Good Inuyasha good!" said the voice

Suddenly the dark room was showered in light. Inuyasha covered his sensitive eyes to the bright light. When he opened them again he noticed he was in a bright white room. In front of him was a bed and next to them was what Kagome showed him to be machines. What was he doing here he wondered. He looked around for his opponent, for the stranger who made Inuyasha speak his feelings. He noticed a figure at the door who was still surrounded in darkness.

"Keh! Face me now! I'm ready!" said Inuyasha, prepared to silence the stranger.

_I won't give him the chance to hurt Kagome because of what I said, over my dead body!_

The stranger slowly walked out of the darkness and into the light. When he entered the room, Inuyasha clearly saw who it was and that was what shocked him more.

"You... you're me!!! "_ I'm dreaming, this is a dream... that can't be me, it can't be_

"Yes Inuyasha.. I am you... well, I am part of you" this Inuyasha seemed calm compared to the anger filled Inuyasha. He seemed wiser in some way.

"Lies!!!! That's not possible!" Inuyasha resisted the truth, part of him knew that this Inuyasha spoke it yet he rejected it.

"Keh! You haven't change I see, still the angered Hanyou I see. Still, I see she changed you didn't she? I see it in your eyes. She changed you like she did me. Can't you see the truth Inuyasha or do you want me to spell it out to you? I'm you! I'm you that you had to forget to protect Kagome when she was in the hospital, in this room, when she was hurt.

Inuyasha looked around the room again. It felt as though he saw it before but he couldn't clearly place the moment. It was as though the memory was at his reach yet he couldn't grasp it. He tried to remember yet every time he tried, his head would hurt. The pain was too much for him to bear as his feet crumbled. He fell down on the ground clutching his head.

"... why? ... Why can't I remember? "It was hard for Inuyasha to speak. The harder he tried to remember the more his head hurt.

The other Inuyasha slowly made his way towards him. He sat down next to Inuyasha with a sad look in his eyes as he saw himself.

"You need to accept me! I am your memories, but you resist... why Inuyasha? Why do you resist part of yourself?"

Inuyasha looked up at himself with no cruel comeback. _Because... because I have to... if I remember...then...I'll remember what happened... maybe I was the one that hurt Kagome, I didn't protect her... I'm not worthy of her love, I can't accept it. I'll hurt her, I'll make her cry. _

Inuyasha tried to conceal his emotions; he tried to put up his wall of defense. He can't let his feelings show, they make him weak. That's how Kikyo died, that's why everyone he cares about suffers. He can't let that happen to Kagome, he won't let that happen.

"Inuyasha, leave him. He doesn't want to know, accept his decision" a female voice said.

The two Inuyashas turned around to see proud Midoriko standing before them. She held her staff proud as she watched them. Her eyes didn't conceal her emotions as she watched the 1 part of Inuyasha resist the other.

The calm Inuyasha stood up and walked next to Midoriko as they watched the other Inuyasha who was still clutching his head. Midoriko walked towards him and stop when she stood before him. Her voice betrayed no emotion at all when she spoke:

"Do you refuse to remember Inuyasha? Is that your decision?"

_That's Midoriko. Why is she here? Is she connected in all of this? I want to remember... but...what if I can't face the memories. _

"Inuyasha this will be your only chance to regain your memories. You must choose! Kagome made her decision; it is your turn now!"

"Kagome? She had to choose to? Asked a surprise Inuyasha _if she regained her memories so should I. but...what if I hurt her... what if she dies because of me...I won't be able to live with myself if I caused that._

"Inuyasha!!!! Listen to me!!! I know how you feel, I'm you remember! Trust me when I say this! You can't protect Kagome if you let yourself forget! I know you love her and don't want to hurt her... but if you forget... if you decide not to remember... then you will always hurt her, you will never understand, never! Believe in yourself!"

Inuyasha looked at himself. He inspected himself wondering if he should trust him. _Ok, he is me! I don't think he will betray me. sigh what should I do? I ...ok... I decided! I just hope it was the right choice. _

"Inuyasha? Have you decided?" asked a patient Midoriko

Inuyasha stood up as he looked at Midoriko. He spared a glance to his other self as he answered

"Yes! I made my choice!"

* * *

Ok so this is all for now, I'm updating it now, the part o follow is coming right up! Let me know what you think? Inuyasha fighting against himself was a part too sweet for me to pass. The next chapter should be coming soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys/girls! This is my ending. I really loved writing this story, part of me doesn't want it to end. So enjoy! B!

Just in case I forgot:

"Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

Chapter 9

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was near the god tree. He slowly stood up and took a deep breath. He looked up to see Kagome's house. He noticed that her light was still opened _she is waiting for me. _Inuyasha made his choice, he told Midoriko what he truly wanted and he had no regrets. He remembers Midoriko's eyes as he told her decision. Even though she showed no emotions he noticed that her eyes spoke enough for him. He wondered if she thought he did the right decision or not. He sighed. He doesn't regret it. The question he asked himself was what does he do now? Before he went to see Kagome, there was one thing he had to do. He slowly walked towards the tree. As he looked at it, he reminisced at how important the tree meant to him. He remembers when Kikyo pinned him on this tree. He remembers the pain when the arrow went through him. He also remembers the day when he opened his eyes to see a panicked Kagome asking for his help. _Kagome! ... I'm thankful I met you then. You changed me, you truly did. _Inuyasha caressed the bark of the tree. He was ready he told himself. He grabbed Kagome's diary that was on the ground as he rushed through the shrine to Kagome's house, to her room.

_Kagome's point of view_

_Ok, Kagome listen to yourself, stop crying! Everything will be ok. Ok, maybe lecturing myself is not that good. I feel... so confused... part of me still can't believe what happened._

_**flashback**_

_I remember reading the diary and then suddenly I was in a hospital room. I saw myself, well, me when I was younger. That was when I had my accident but why was I here. Did something happened to me, did I really know Inuyasha before I fell down the well? I saw a sad girl; it took me a while to realize it was me. She asked me if I wanted to remember. I was so confused. I said yes, if I truly met Inuyasha before I wanted to remember. The little me went to hug me and she was absorbed by me. I remember catching by breath as I was assailed with memories. Me and Inuyasha talking. He who promised to protect me. The day in the hospital when he said goodbye. My heart broke again when I relieved those moments. I remember opening my eyes and seeing Inuyasha there. I was so in the moment that I broke down and cried. He doesn't remember I told myself, he doesn't know what happened. But... but when I saw him open his arms for me to hug him, I rushed him. He did the same thing when I was younger. I loved him even more, if that was possible. _

_**end of flashback**_

_Now he knows. When he finishes reading the diary he will know that I love him. I might have been young when I wrote that but that wasn't a lie. I loved him then as I love him now. _

Kagome lied down on her bed and squeezed her pillow harder. Waiting was always so difficult for her. She wouldn't push Inuyasha though, she promised herself that. Sleep was trying to claim her. She was tired. She cried so much this night and so many things happened. She tried her hardest to stay awake but her body was so tired. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of her proud dog ear protector.

Inuyasha's heart beated faster and faster as he made his way towards Kagome. What would he do when he saw her? What would he say? These questions played back in his head. He blocked them away; he didn't want to hear his doubts. The one thing he really wanted to do right now was to see Kagome. He jumped up to Kagome's window and carefully entered her room. He closed his eyes and took a small sniff. This whole room smelled like Kagome. He opened his eyes and looked on the bed to see Kagome. He carefully made his way towards her, not to wake her up. He bended down on his knees as he looked at an angel face Kagome slowly sleeping. Her breaths were even, her face serene; her dark black hair was neatly laid on her pillow. Inuyasha just stood there and watched her. He heard her slow heart beats. He saw the innocence on her face. _I love her! I truly love her. _Mesmerized by her, Inuyasha's claw hand slowly caressed her face. He caressed her cheeks and felt her smooth soft skin. He deeply inhaled hoping to imprint her smell in his head forever, in his heart forever. Inuyasha slowly noticed Kagome's eyes started to flutter. She slowly opened her eyes to see Inuyasha hand caressing her face. She looked deep in his amber eyes and lost herself in their golden depth. She slowly smiled a shy smile and her heart fluttered as she saw him smile back at her. Kagome raised her hand and caressed Inuyasha's cheek. He closed his eyes as he felt her touch. His skin was so smooth under her touch as well.

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha as he felt Kagome's hand caressing him.

Kagome slowly pushed herself to the other side of the bed, leaving space for Inuyasha to lie down next to her. He didn't deny her. As they both lay down on the bed, they stared at each other. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he brought her close to his warmth. Kagome wrapped her arm around him as she laid her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"I remember... I remember everything...I remember hearing you talk to me everyday. Telling me how you felt alone. Our talks about everything and nothing." Inuyasha's grip was even tighter when he said "I even remember the day I thought I lost you. I couldn't protect you... the sacrifice... your tears, you wanting to stay with me..."

Kagome held him tighter as she remembered that day as well. "We found each other again, that's what counts. I won't ever let you go Inuyasha, never!"

Inuyasha looked down and stared at Kagome's beautiful eyes.

"Kagome... I want to tell you so much, but... I just can't find the words that can say how much you mean to me. When... when I was asked to choose... I hesitated. Part of me didn't want to remember because, I was afraid that I hurt you."

"Inuyasha, you couldn't..."

"Please, let me finish... you were crying when I found you, I felt your pain and it nearly broke my heart. I thought that I caused it. I didn't want to remember that. I... I was afraid...you mean the world to me; you are the air I breathe. I am your protector; I would protect you against anyone, even if it was me. So I decided, the only way to protect you was to know what happened, to not repeat the same mistakes that I did. When I woke up and remembered everything... it was the moment when I truly felt happy. I... I realized... that I was a coward. I pushed you away so many times because I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you. When I remembered what happened I realized that I would want you to know how I felt. I want you to know that... I, Inuyasha... I love you Kagome. You are my angel, my salvation, my light."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she heard Inuyasha's words. They slowly rolled down her eyes as she looked at him. Inuyasha reached and capture every tear.

"Kagome, I didn't want to make you cry" said Inuyasha. He thought he said the wrong thing, Kagome was crying.

Kagome smiled the most dazzling smile as she linked her hand with Inuyasha's.

"They aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of joy. I am so happy Inuyasha, you make me so happy!"

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand. He looked at her bright eyes and said the words he felt the moment he saw her. The moment he heard her name, the 1st day he saw her when she was a child.

"I will love you always Kagome, even when my body fades away, my heart will always beat for you"

"I love you Inuyasha, from the day I first saw you. Even when I stop breathing I will find you, we will always be together, that I will promise"

They both watched there linked hands together and knew that was the truth. They will always be connected. Time doesn't make a difference, their love is eternal and it will never fade, it will only become stronger.

The End

* * *

I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Blitzdreamer


End file.
